


no way

by leviathanmirror



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between the Imperial Fleet and Tatooine, Vette decides she’s traveling with the worst Sith ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no way

Somewhere between the Imperial Fleet and Tatooine, Vette decides she’s traveling with the worst Sith ever. Or maybe the best Sith because she took the slave collar off and has never so much as said no to Vette.

She’s not evil. Mostly she’s kind of sad. Vette isn’t sure what keeps her in the Empire except maybe fear of all the death that would happen if she left. She’s not really afraid of death, so that doesn’t make much sense. If Vette didn’t know better, she’d say her Sith was looking to get killed.

At first, at least, she wasn’t careful. And maybe that’s just a Sith thing but these days she doesn’t do so many reckless things. She takes fewer chances and better care of herself.

Curiosity and boredom get the better of her, so she asks. Her Sith turns and looks at her. And she just watches. Like some kind of creep and Vette starts counting seconds until she gets Force choked.

Except it doesn’t happen. Her sweetheart of a Sith just gives her this tiny little half smile she has because Sith don’t ever learn how to be happy and asks, “Who would protect you if I was gone?”

Vette is very definitely not feeling anything about that. Her Sith may be a sweetheart but she’s Sith and Vette definitely, definitely does not have those feelings. She was probably joking or something.

There’s no way that was serious. There’s no way she wants it to be. There’s just no way.


End file.
